


Love in the time of war

by orphan_account



Category: Enemy at the Door (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reinicke falls for Jenny but she cares only for Kiril. Reinicke is torn between love and duty and Jenny has to make a decision of how far she is willing to go for her love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the time of war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judopixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judopixie/gifts).



> Spoilers for S2 E11, From A View to a Death. Also I've taken several liberties with the events of that episode.

The realisation came to Reinicke months after, that he had cared about her deeply. He had kept her letter to Kiril from that time and he took it out of the drawer once more and read it.

_My dearest,_

_I fear that we may never be together as my family's safety and yours is tied to it. For your sake and only for yours I am prepared to make such a sacrifice. I hope that you can escape to France and that one day we can be together, away from all this madness. Till then, I remain._

_Forever Yours,_

_Jenny_

He did not expect to be moved by the letter but there were tears in his eyes. He remembered the last time he had seen her, she was being taken away by the German soldiers and would be sent to the concentration camp. She had begged Reinicke to let her parents go. It was she who had hidden Kiril in the house. It was she who should pay the price. Reinicke refused at first. He couldn't send her away. He wanted to see her but she would have nothing to do with him.

Reprisals had to be made as General Muller told him. Somebody had to pay the price for that Russian tote worker killing the guard and then going into hiding for three weeks. The General did not have any choice in the matter and neither did the Kommandant.

Reinicke remembered how sweet and charming she had been to him when he had come to visit, on the pretext of searching the house. It was the second time he had visited, but this time he was alone. She was wearing that lovely skirt with the blue flowers, he smiled as he pictured it, and there was a flower in her hair. He was surprised that her parents were away and she kept biting her lip and twirling one of her locks from time to time. He asked her what perfume she was wearing and she blushed and told him it was her mother's favourite one. After dinner she cleared away the plates and giggled shyly at everything he said. He didn't remember what they spoke about, he only remembered kissing her and she letting him.

She blushed as he suggested it to her and they went upstairs and to his delight he found she was a virgin but she let him do as he pleased. Afterwards she hastily tidied herself and straightened the bed sheets. Her only price was that he stopped searching for the Russian. He was torn. He wanted to catch Kiril because he was a Bolshie, one of those Communists and he hated them. Not to mention the fact that he was an enemy and a mere worker in the fields, a nobody. But he felt at that moment that he could have done anything for her.

One of the guards had confiscated her letter to Kiril during one of their searches and he showed it to Reinicke who confronted her with it. He felt jealous that another man should occupy her affections so completely and not just any other man but that wretched boy who had already caused so much trouble. She laughed at him, mocked him even. Of course she loved Kiril, he was a fool to think otherwise, she said. She couldn't even bear to be in the same room with him, she hated him so much. He was surprised at how different, how stubborn and headstrong she looked from the shy, sweet Jenny who had let him have his way. 

When they caught the Russian, nobody was more pleased that Reinicke. Kiril never confessed who hid him, even under torture till he died from his wounds. But Jenny's parents who were already in custody over their illegal possession of the wireless, did. They were going to be sent to Germany when Jenny came to him and begged him, if he had ever cared for her to let them go and take her instead.

He let the tears fall since he was alone in the office. Jenny had died in the concentration camp. 


End file.
